Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 127
Breaking of the Sacred Seal!, known as The One Who Releases Seal, Martin in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twenty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki continues on, attempting to reach Marcel Bonaparte before the latter releases the seal of the Sacred Beasts. Marcel is also opposed by Adrian Gecko, and the two duel over the right to take the Sacred Beast cards. Summary Maximillion Pegasus and Chancellor Sheppard are flying to the "Rainbow Dragon" tablet's location via Industrial Illusions helicopters. Pegasus explains he based the Crystal Beast cards off of seven gemstones that Julius Caesar supposedly gathered from around the world. The ship that was going to take them back to Rome sunk. Pegasus chose to "revive" the gems as cards. However, Caesar also had a tablet where he was going to place the gemstones - and this tablet depicted a dragon. Now that it's been found, Pegasus can view it and create the "Rainbow Dragon" card. When the reach it's location, they find Echo has beaten them there. She attempts to use "Short Circuit devices to destroy the tablet. At the resting place of the Sacred Beasts, Marcel Bonaparte and Adrian Gecko begin a duel to determine who will get the take the cards. Jaden Yuki is still en route, still being chased by Duel Ghouls. Axel Brodie and the others are heading to the tennis courts, so they can begin a duel to aide in opening the wormhole between dimensions. They are also assaulted by Duel Ghouls on the way, and Axel is forced to send his "Blue Berets" to distract them. Dr. Crowler also stays behind, as the rest continue on. Echo explains that she does not want Adrian to return to Earth, as if he does, he can't become "King". He's devoted his life to protecting his little brother for sake of his family, but Echo states he was much more potential than that - and he can attain that potential in the Duel Spirit world. She is willing to destroy the tablet and sacrifice herself along with Pegasus' group to prevent him from returning. Pegasus' bodyguards stop her before she is able to do so. Adrian reduces Marcel to 3000 Life Points, Marcel stops the duel and reveals he had the four limbs of Exodia in his hand, and was about to win after activating "Break the Seal" to put the head into his hand. The Sacred Beasts awaken and the duel stops. Jaden is trapped by Duel Ghouls, including Syrus Truesdale, and they summon a variety of monsters to attack him. Jaden uses "Winged Kuriboh's effect to stop them and run past. At the tennis courts, Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte reveals that Duel Academy had borrowed a Sub-Space Dueling System from KaibaCorp. Using this, they'll be able to create a link back Earth, with one duelist one each side, creating enough Duel Energy to open the wormhole and send "Rainbow Dragon" in. Bastion Misawa initiates the system, and Jesse Anderson prepares to duel. It's revealed that Zane Truesdale will be his opponent. Featured Duel Marcel summons "Mad Reloader" (0/0) in defense position and Sets a card. Adrian activates "Summon Cloud" and, by its effect, Summons "Cloudian - Sheep Cloud" (0/0). He then activates "Exploder Cloud" to destroy "Sheep Cloud" and inflict damage equal its ATK (Adrian 4000). Due to "Sheep Cloud's" effect, he Summons two "Cloudian Tokens" (0/0) and Tributes them to Summon "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon" (3000/1000). He attacks "Mad Reloader", and "Eye of the Typhoon's" effect changes "Mad Reloader" to Attack Position (Marcel 1000). Marcel discards two cards and draws two more via Mad Reloader's" effect. Adrian Sets a card. Marcel Sets a card. Adrian attacks directly, but Marcel activates his two set "Break the Seals", sending them to the Graveyard to add 1 "Forbidden One" limb to his hand. At this point, the "Sacred Beasts" are released and their awakening stop the duel. Adrian soon realizes Marcel had four Exodia pieces in his hand, and would've drawn a fifth and defeated him. Featured cards Trivia When Adrian notices the Exodia cards in his hand, the cards have their original Japanese artwork (with the star points in the background) instead of the American edited artwork. This trend seems to continue in future episodes. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes